Group
A group consists of one or more players, pets, or leadable mobs who choose to follow a common leader. Members of a group share in the Experience gained from killing mobs or other player characters. Syntax :group - displays a list of members in the group :group - add or remove a pet, leadable mob, or player from the group :ungroup - disbands the group Group Size Fill this in. Also discuss relationship with max number of followers, horses/pets led, etc. Exping While it is possible to exp solo, there are many benefits to doing so in a group. At lower levels, two players may be able to take on higher level mobs than either could handle alone. Additionally, while the exp kill hit bonus from grouping with another player will be less than when grouped with a low-level mob, the combined damage of two players plus ability to take on higher-level targets may compensate for this or even exceed it. If another player cannot be found, a pet can be grouped instead. Pets can be bought from Pet shops in many cities, and other naturally-loading mobs (such as horses) can be led as well. Since pets do not contribute anything in combat, it is best to group the lowest level pet possible, as this reduces the amount of the exp kill hit bonus they will take away. A chicken or grasshopper are the most desirable, being level 1 mobs. While mobs such as rats, ravens, and crows will automatically follow a player and can thus be grouped, this is usually not recommended, as these mobs function as Shadoweyes and will report the player's position to any Fades within a certain distance. Nevertheless their very low levels often make them an attractive alternative to other pets. Note that, after level 30 is reached, players need to be grouped to get any kill hit bonus. Smobbing While a few Smobs can be taken on solo, usually by stabbers, the majority of smobs are very high level and grouped with a number of other mobs, making them unkillable for most solo players. A group of players is thus needed to take on these foes. The ability of multiple players to target the same mob (sometimes prevented by faceoff mechanics) and splitting damage from the mobs among the entire group can allow an appropriate group to dispatch these smobs. PK Comment on the benefits of grouping in PK. In Game Description Syntax: group group Grouping allows you to form an adventuring party. Once a group has been formed, any experience earned for fighting opponents is spread among the members of the party. The member elected as the 'group leader' is the person who 'groups' the other members, by typing 'group theirname'. If you attempt to group yourself, you will leave any group which you were formerly part of, much as the UNGROUP command. Once you are part of a group, simply typing 'group' will show you the other members of your group. All group members do not necessarily have to be in the same place, though only those in the same room will receive experience. You cannot belong to more than one group at a time. Example: >group Zun >group all See also *Exping (Guide) *Smobbing (Guide) *Follow *Ungroup Category:Mechanics Category:Commands